yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue-Eyes
"Blue-Eyes" (ブルーアイズ Burūaizu) is an archetype of LIGHT Dragon-Type monsters used by Seto Kaiba, Kaibaman, Paradox, and Roku. A mysterious woman named Kisara carries the spirit of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". This archetype is closely related to the "with Eyes of Blue" series. Though members have existed since the Starter Box: Theatrical Release in 1999, it only received its first explicit support with "Priestess with Eyes of Blue" in 2015, with further support in Shining Victories. Design " in their first appearance in the original anime.]] Most "Blue-Eyes" monsters closely follow the design of the original member of the archetype, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". It has been stated that "Blue-Eyes" represents power while "Red-Eyes" represents potential.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Playing style When the "Dragon Rulers" were restricted to 1, "Cards of Consonance" and "Trade-In" were used with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "The White Stone of Legend" to Draw them faster, known collectively as the "Dragon Draw" engine. These Monster cards fueled the effect of "Soul Charge" (when it was at 3), Synchro Summoned "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" and swarmed the Field quickly alongside the "Dragon Rulers" for fast One Turn Kills. "Dragon Shrine and "Dragon Ravine" are also used alongside the "Dragon Draw" cards to dump other Dragon-Types like "Amorphage Irritum" with "Arkbrave Dragon" or "Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon" to Special Summon it. It is also possible to create a Toolbox-like Deck out of the "Send to Graveyard" effects similar to "Lightpulsar Dragon" of the Chaos Dragon Engine and the "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum" effects. "Silver's Cry" is one card that may be used, similar to "Soul Charge" or "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon", that recover the heavy cost of this archetype's rapid Synchro and Fusion Summoning Monsters. The release of "Gospel of Revival", a Normal Spell Card in Structure Deck R: Revival of the Great Divine Dragon offers further possibilities and protection for "Blue-Eyes" decks. It's first effect allows the player to special summon one Level 7 or 8 Dragon-type monster from their graveyard. If a Dragon-Type monster(s) would be destroyed by battle or card-effect, its second effect allows the player to banish this card from the graveyard instead. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" can be searched with "The Melody of Awakening Dragon", "Alternative Dragon" can then be used with a Level 1 Tuner to Synchro Summon "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" to disrupt Pendulum Summon of more than one Monster; and on your turn swap for "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" to protect and Special Summon Normal "Blue-Eyes" Monsters from the Graveyard. The "with Eyes of Blue" or "The White Stone of Antiquity" monsters are LIGHT-Attributed Level 1 Tuners that gain an extra Normal Summon off the effect of "Light Shrine". Alongside the "with Eyes of Blue" Tuner's effect to target and activate the effect of "Maiden with Eyes of Blue". "Sage with Eyes of Blue" can search any Level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster or discard itself to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from the Main Deck and is a key card of both the "Blue-Eyes" and "with Eyes of Blue" archetypes. "Where Arf Thou?" may also be used in conjunction with this card to add an additional Level 1 monster from the deck to the hand, but the player takes 2000 damage if that monster is not normal summoned after this card's activation. Shining Victories includes a new monster, "Blue-Eyes White Ka Dragon", who, despite being weaker than the normal "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", has the ability to banish an opponent's Spell or Trap Card whenever it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, and it can be Summoned multiple times in one turn. It is also treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or Graveyard, granting it synergy with cards like "Ancient Rules" and "Silver's Cry", respectively. This monster also has an upgraded counterpart called "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon", a Synchro Monster who prevents both players from Special Summoning two or more monsters at the same time, locking down most Pendulum-based Decks. It also has the ability to negate any effect that would activate in the Graveyard once during either player's turn. "Spirit Dragon" can also can Tribute itself to Special Summon any LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from the player's Extra Deck at the cost of having to destroy it during the End Phase. The new Spell Cards include an Equip Spell Card called "Beacon of White", which equips itself to a "Blue-Eyes" monster and negates its effects, prevents other monsters the player controls from attacking, and allows the equipped monster to attack a number of times during each Battle Phase, equal to the number of "Blue-Eyes" monsters that are in the player's Graveyard. The other Spell Card is a Field Spell Card called "Light Shrine", which allows the player to Normal Summon a Level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster in addition to their first Normal Summon. It also sends a Normal Monster from the Deck to the Graveyard to give a monster 100 ATK x the sent monster's Level. Finally, it can be banished from the Graveyard to add "Burst Stream of Destruction" to the hand from the Deck. "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" is a Fusion Monster that does not need a "Polymerization"-like card to Fusion Summon. It cannot be destroyed by battle, can attack Monsters twice during the Battle Phase and banishes any monster it attacks that is not destroyed by battle. "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is also a Fusion Monster, but it lacks the Contact Fusion of "Twin Burst Dragon". While it is the only face-up card you control, it can attack multiple times in the same Battle Phase and use the other copies of "Neo Blue-Eyes" sent to the Graveyard to protect any "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) from being targeted by effects. "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon" is a Ritual Monster that cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects and has a doubled piercing battle damage effect. Recommended cards Rank 8 Dark Matter Dragon Combo When you have two Level 8 Monsters, Xyz Summon any "Galaxy-Eyes" Monster to Chaos Xyz change into "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon", which can detach an Xyz Material to destroy any card and Xyz Evolution into "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon"; if Summoned early enough can setup a good number of "Blue-Eyes" Monster combos from the Graveyard and can attack into the opposing Field with reckless abandon to test the enemy's defenses If running "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", Banish the first "Dark Matter Dragon" on the Field and use the effect of "Metal Dragon" to Special Summon the first "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster to Chaos Xyz Change into "Full Armor" and then "Dark Matter Dragon" to repeat the combination and effects twice in the same turn. This combination requires one or two "Full Armor Photon Dragons" and two "Dark Matter Dragons" in the Extra Deck, so it is not recommended to run this and "Neo Blue-Eyes" in multiples. Common in both "Dragon Rulers" before their banning, "Hieratic" Rank 8 Deck builds or any Level 8 Deck running "Soul Charge" and effects like it. Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes